


McGarrett Meddling

by cazmalfoy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, Peer Pressure, Protective Mick St. John, Protective Steve McGarrett, Twin McGarretts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary McGarrett should have known the men in her life wouldn't leave her alone if they knew she liked a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGarrett Meddling

The first time Mary McGarrett admitted to her brother that she had a crush on a boy at her middle school, she didn’t quite realise what she’d said until after the words had left her mouth. Immediately she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. 

There was no way Steven James McGarrett would cope well with someone hitting on his baby sister. Even if she did happen to return the feelings.

She was proven right three days later when she’d walked out of the school, her arm looped around said boy’s and spotted Steve’s car outside the building. Alarm bells sounding in her head – her brother never picked her up – Mary managed to steer them in the opposite direction.

Not that Steve would give up when someone did something so childish like walk away from him. She heard him call her name, seconds before he appeared in front of her with a smirk on his face. Folding his arms across his chest in a way she knew was meant to show off his muscles and the tattoo on his right bicep he wasn’t supposed to have (and how dad would freak at that).

It didn’t take long for Mary’s companion to freak out and mumble something about needing to see a teacher before bolting. 

Leaving brother and sister staring at each other; one with amusement, the other with pure loathing.

~

Mary thought she had come up with the perfect plan. Ever since that day almost six months earlier, Steve had been going out of his way to make sure any potential boyfriends knew she had a big brother who was planning on joining the Navy after he finished High School. Every boy she knew was afraid to go near her.

What better place to lose her jock-brother tail, than in the island’s public library? She was pretty sure Steve didn’t even know where it was.

Of course she had completely forgotten that, while Steve only read when he needed to, his older twin, Michael John McGarrett practically lived in the library when they weren’t surfing together. She hadn’t even seen their shared car in the parking lot, but when she walked through the door and spotted him, head bent over so his hair (which he kept longer than Steve’s) fell across his eyes, she felt her blood run cold.

Beside her, Mary sensed her date asking what was wrong but she shushed him before they could be heard. Unfortunately, Mick had the hearing of a bat and lifted his head immediately, grinning widely when he saw her.

She tried to fight his insistence that they join him, but he could be a persuasive ass when he wanted and before Mary knew it she was sitting opposite him pretending to study.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed at her date and winced at how confused he looked. This wasn’t how he’d expected the date to go. She wanted to tell him that he hadn’t been wrong, that this was a minor hiccup, but she couldn’t without drawing Mick’s attention to her, so she resigned herself to her fate.

The McGarrett twins were going to stop her from dating for the rest of her life.

~

Throwing the door open with a bang, fifteen-year-old Mary didn’t care that she made her brothers jump and glare at her in irritation. She didn’t care that she dumped her shoes, bag and jacket in the middle of the floor, before making her way upstairs. She didn’t care that she was making enough noise to wake the dead; they were the only three in the house while their dad worked evenings, anyway. 

And she didn’t care that she was getting tears on her pillow as she buried her face in it and sobbed.

She stilled when she heard footsteps behind her, but didn’t lift her head. She was used to them being over-protective of her by now, but she couldn’t put up with their questions.

But neither Mick nor Steve asked any. She heard their steps move around the room, before she felt the bed dip on either side of her. Mary allowed herself to be drawn into a warm embrace; she didn’t need to open her eyes to know it was Mick. He smelt different to Steve and she could feel his hair against her forehead when he pressed a soft kiss there. Steve had come home for the holidays sporting a buzz cut neither Mary nor Mick liked, but neither had said anything about.

She felt Steve hugging her as well and squeezed her eyes closed. They would want to know what happened soon, she knew it. She also knew that when they found out her date had tried to pressure her into going down on him, no-one would ever find the body.

Oddly enough, she found that thought extremely comforting.


End file.
